<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>parental concerns by crudescere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739375">parental concerns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere'>crudescere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>words trickling, sentences filling [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, M/M, aged down jaebeom and yugyeom, or is it aged up jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaebeom is a delinquent, jinyoung is a nurse, <i>his crush</i>, which also happens to be yugyeom’s, <i>his friend</i>, father</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>words trickling, sentences filling [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>parental concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the prompt:<br/>At the local hospital, injured high school bad boy Jaebeom hitting on the oblivious but sexy male nurse Jinyoung who he didn't know was the father of one of his schoolmate</p><p> </p><p>So first of all, Jaebeom’s in high school and Jinyoung’s Yugyeom’s dad here. It’s conclusive that Jaeb is barely legal and Jinyoung’s an adult so if that makes you uncomfortable, please, don’t proceed. I didn’t write anything incriminating but still, I wanted to warn people...for all of our peace of minds.<br/>Secondly, I’m kinda not satisfied with how this turned out but this is all my brain can afford to write right now. So to those who are going to read, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“It seems like you’re visiting more and more often.”</p><p>The cotton presses firmer on his cheek and he winces. </p><p>“Well, it’s your job to make me feel better.” Then, “And I think there are more <em> effective </em> ways to do just that.”</p><p>Jinyoung makes an unimpressed face. He grins.</p><p>“Maybe you should stop brawling, Jaebeom. You’re actually a nice kid if you held back your fists.”</p><p>”Nice kid, huh? I can be nice to you if you’d let me.”</p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t indulge him.</p><p>“Or maybe you want it the other way around? Fine, I’ll be your nice little <em> boy. </em>”</p><p>Jinyoung glares and Jaebeom feels like a champion. Passion is passion, no matter the form. It’s why he keeps fighting.</p><p>The door opens. Yugyeom comes in. Jinyoung freezes.</p><p>“Hyung! I heard you’ve beaten up anoth— dad?”</p><p>Jaebeom’s stomach drops. There’s something wrong with the situation. <em> What dad?  </em></p><p>Jinyoung smiles. It makes the hairs on Jaebeom’s nape stand in attention.</p><p>“Hi, Gyeommie. So you know this punk?”</p><p>“He’s Jaebeom-hyung! The one I told you about? The one training me how to fight?”</p><p>Sweat dots Jaebeom’s forehead. </p><p>“Oh, hyung, this nurse here is my dad.”</p><p>And Jaebeom feels wronged, cheated somehow.</p><p>“Gyeom-ah, I don’t think he’s a suitable mentor. He’s here every week. Don’t you think he’s kind of...weak?”</p><p>Oh, he’s definitely wronged. </p><p>“Excuse me, Mr. Sweet Cheeks, but I’m not weak. In fact I’ll show you just how strong I am. You want bad? I’ll give you bad.”</p><p>He stands and leaves the room, dragging Yugyeom away from his <em> father.  </em></p><p>His face burns, and he chalks it up to antiseptic overdose. Not because of embarrassment. Certainly not that. </p><p>But he’ll admit, he’s shocked to hell and back that he’s been hitting on Jinyoung, Yugyeom’s sperm donor. It’s <em> crazy. </em></p><p>But he’s also reeling from being called weak—no one's ever called him weak. He’s definitely not going to let that go easily. </p><p>Still, it stands that Jinyoung’s really super hot—exactly teenage Jaebeom’s wet dream.</p><p>He thinks: perhaps being Yugyeom’s stepdad won’t be all that bad. </p><p>He has got to try, at least.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>350 words. Maybe I should really just give up on the whole “drabble=100 words” concept</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>